Adieu
by Cerulean.Phoenix7
Summary: The end of one journey often brings the start of another, but as Kathryn Janeway learns, it is not always with the same companions.


**Adieu**

* * *

**A/N**: This is set post-"Endgame" and focuses on the diverging paths of two of Voyager's finest.

Many thanks go to my superb beta, Uroboros75, who always knows the best way to refine and polish my words.

As I'm sure many of my fellow writers would agree, writing has a way of being cathartic, both for the writer and the reader.

**Disclaimer**: The words are my own, but the characters and the places are graciously borrowed_._

* * *

_"The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, not the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when you discover that someone else believes in you and is willing to trust you with a friendship."_

– Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

She had never imagined that home would be quite like _this_.

Brightly lit rooms were bursting with a mixture of Starfleet brass and family members, swelling like a mismatched sea of colours. The party was on the 47th floor of a newly completed building in San Francisco and spread over more than half a dozen rooms. Kathryn was relieved to be home again, but there was a degree of hesitation to her relief.

She had grown accustomed to tiptoeing around the tripwire of disaster and anticipating attack at any moment. In those times, there had been no chance for delay. No room for mistakes.

Now those constraints were lifted, as though at the behest of some magical touch that continued to leave her incredulous. Seventy thousand light-years…and here they were. Home.

In the far corner of the room, she saw Harry finally reuniting with his parents in an explosion of smiles and laughter. She grinned with them from afar, recalling the decidedly green Ensign that had stumbled into her Ready Room all those years ago. He wasn't the only one that had earned their stripes on that voyage.

She smiled into her champagne glass. She knew a part of her would always remain on _Voyager_, tethered to that chair or replicating her _nth_ cup of coffee. She took a sip, carbonation bubbling against the roof of her mouth and tickling her throat. Old habits die hard, as the adage went.

"Might I join you, Admiral?" a voice interjected.

Janeway turned quickly to find none other than Tuvok approaching her.

She smiled widely. "Of course, Tuvok. It's wonderful to see you!" She motioned him over, her hand brushing his shoulder in the process. "Remarkable, isn't it?" she whispered with a motion to the room.

"Indeed," he replied as he raised an eyebrow. "It is pleasant to be in the Alpha Quadrant once more."

Janeway smirked, knowing the truth in his words. Duty was as duty was—required, but not always a pleasantry. Something told her that both she and Tuvok would have preferred a more intimate gathering than the one currently underway. The sight of mass spotlights and media flitting about like eager sparrows made her uneasy and even more inclined to bow into the shadows for a little while—perhaps longer.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she threw in, hoping to add some desired ease to the conversation. "Starfleet Academy has acquired a fine teacher."

Tuvok gave her a gracious nod. "Thank you. I believe the position will serve me well. And I hope that the students will benefit from my teachings."

"They would be foolish not to." Janeway cracked a brief smile. "You'll be heading there soon after the debriefings?" she asked, more serious.

Tuvok sipped his champagne, tipping the glass back and then away from his lips. "I have never been fond of resting for great lengths of time. The Academy has assured me that I am free to take time for personal leave, but I also suspect that they are anticipating my arrival for the new term. Before then, I intend to return to Vulcan for some time."

She knew that Tuvok, though often reserved, was eager to see his family. Once _Voyager_ had arrived on Earth, Tuvok had received a communiqué from his wife, informing his that she was making her way to Earth that day. She had arrived the following morning.

"Speaking of, how's the family?" Janeway asked.

"Well," Tuvok replied. "Asil is continuing her work with the V'Kor in investigations on both Bajor and Betazed. T'Pel mentioned that she may be assigned to Earth in the near future."

"Near enough to join you _before_ you start at the Academy?"

"Not likely. Asil's current assignment is due to last another five months, and she has additional work to oversee after its completion. However, Sek will likely join us on Earth, along with his family."

"You'll get to meet your granddaughter," she noted with a smile, remembering when Tuvok received news of her birth a few years before. The corner of his lip curled up into what Janeway could tell was the slightest hint of a smile. "You're looking forward to seeing her."

"I am. It will be… pleasant to make her acquaintance."

Janeway's smile widened. "I'm sure it will."

Tuvok took a slow sip of his champagne before changing the subject. "I am curious. What future prospects does your new rank hold?"

"Oh, nothing extravagant. A new desk, a better view. And," she hushed, "a pot of real coffee."

_But not a ship. Those days have likely come to an end, Kathryn._

She held up a hand. "In all seriousness, Starfleet wants me to attend a few conferences after debriefing me. They're still sorting out the last fragments of the Dominion War, and they want to bring me up to speed as quickly as possible."

She hoped that there would be some peace to be found in the aftermath. _Voyager_'s return was being hailed as a bright beacon amidst the shattered remains that the Dominion War had left behind. The Federation was eager to give the people a second taste of hope, an opportunity incarnate in _Voyager_'s return. She knew that it was needed, and surmised that the brass would be understanding enough to let her and her crew retreat to their much-needed privacy with their families once the debriefings were over.

Tuvok perked an eyebrow. "A literal _warm-up_, as it were."

"In a manner of speaking, yes," she replied, but they both knew that it was more than that. Starfleet had suffered grave losses during the war, and an officer of her standing was a priceless asset in such a situation.

Of course, the few brass that wanted to court martial her ass begged to differ.

"I assume that you'll be involved in _Voyager_'s overhaul," said Tuvok. "Commander Torres mentioned that a number of technicians were inquiring about the ship's specifications. She seemed reluctant to give up control of Engineering."

"B'Elanna's very protective of her work. She knows all of _Voyager_'s quirks. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to hover over their shoulders to ensure that they don't miss any."

"Mister Paris commented that they should include holo-projectors in their kits, so that B'Elanna could accompany them wherever they were required to work."

Janeway laughed. If there was one unwavering constant in the universe, it had to be Tom's sense of humor.

"I'm sure they'll work something out. B'Elanna has quite the knack for it." Just then, Janeway's communicator chimed. She pressed it lightly with the tips of her fingers. "Janeway here."

"Sorry to disturb you, Admiral," came the voice of Admiral Paris, "but your presence is requested in the gallery."

"On my way. Janeway out."

Tuvok met her gaze when she looked up, and something in the soft composure of his expression told her that it might be some time before they saw each other again. Even working on the same planet, she knew that schedules had a way of becoming swiftly filled and frustratingly convoluted.

"I must depart," Tuvok replied. "Sek is arriving shortly and I would like to meet him when he does."

Janeway nodded. "Of course. I suppose I'll have to schedule the occasional meeting at the Academy every now and then, won't I?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "You could simply say that you are interested in changes to the curriculum. I'm sure the Administrators would be most eager to go over them with you."

Janeway chuckled. "I suppose I could do that. Or just waltz in on campus. Unlikely that anyone would question that either."

Tuvok raised a surprised eyebrow, which made her laugh out loud.

She would miss this—the small jests that she and Tuvok shared between battles and duty shifts. That time had come and past, and a new chapter has begun for each of them. It would be surreal to no longer serve together on _Voyager_, and she knew of several others that likely shared her sentiments. Their family was diverging toward different paths, but she hoped that the bonds they had forged on the rough seas of the Delta Quadrant would endure now that they were back in familiar waters.

At least, she knew that this one would.

"I do believe that we will see each other again before long," Tuvok said. "I look forward to hearing how Starfleet Command welcomes its newest Admiral."

"I'm sure it will make for an interesting story," she replied with a sarcastic chuckle, eyes drifting momentarily to her champagne glass as she set it down on the table next to her. Her laugh had faded by then. She looked back up, and reached to give Tuvok a hug. He accepted, and she held him for just a moment, enough to say goodbye. When she let go, her left hand remained on his shoulder, gently resting on the fabric of his uniform.

"Until next time, old friend," she said softly.

"Until next time," he agreed. He raised his right hand, parting his fingers in the requisite, but always sincere Vulcan Salute. "Live long and prosper, Admiral."

She smiled and gave him a curt nod, after which Tuvok turned and made his exit.

The room felt a little strange after that, and she knew she would feel something similar as the other crew members drifted out with their families for quieter places. At some point she would do the same, likely after the rest had left the venue.

She picked up her champagne glass and descended the steps toward the gallery.

_Now, let's see what they've got in store for me next…_

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
